Swimming pool cleaners, such as an automated robotic cleaner, can scan a floor or a sidewall of a swimming pool. Examples of such units can include onboard battery power or can utilize a power cord to access external power. Robotic swimming pool cleaners can scrub a floor or sidewall of the swimming pool to dislodge debris adhered to the pool surface. The dislodged debris can then be run through an onboard filter or pumped through an external filter that is separate from the automated robotic cleaner. Further, some pool cleaners can pump pool water through a light field to disinfect the water.